Ultrasonic surgical systems which can be used for the purpose of carrying out surgical functions, such as cutting or coagulating, are known. Such systems usually incorporate a generator that produces electrical signals which excite a transducer assembly mounted in a handpiece assembly.
The transducer assembly is usually coupled to a transmission component, such as an end effector, for carrying out a desired function. The transmission component coupled to the transducer assembly can be of varying lengths.
As the transmission component is subjected to varying environmental conditions, temperature characteristics may vary with the result that a given generator may function at suboptimal operating conditions. Further, as the length of the transmission component coupled to the transducer is increased, additional undesirable oscillatory nodes may occur along the transmission component.
There continues to be a need for generators which will function when transmission components are exposed to substantially temperature invariant characteristics over time and will also control undesirable oscillatory motion.